A Winter Night's Miracle
by BabyCorn
Summary: "Born with the powers or cursed?" "Born" We all know that Elsa was born with her powers of ice and snow, but how exactly did she get them? What happened on that one stormy winter night. Just an idea that I had. One-shot.


**This is basically a story about how Elsa got her powers. Just an idea that I had...**

* * *

The King, nursemaids and doctors all watched anxiously as the sweaty Queen of Arendelle pushed. She was only seven months into her pregnancy, but the baby was coming out now. Her pale skin gleamed under the afternoon sun as she pushed a final time. However, there was only silence in the room. The baby did not cry, or open its eyes. It wasn't moving; it was a stillborn. The poor baby was clearly deformed, one of its shoulders was much higher than the others. The weeping Queen stretched her arm out for her dead child.

"I love you," she whispered into the dead child's ear and kissed each of its closed eyes, knowing that the baby would be burned for its deformities.

* * *

The Queen wasn't ever the same after the birth of her first child. She wasn't ready for the pain again, the pain of failing as a mother. Although her people pleaded her to bring them an heir to protect the Kingdom of Arendelle, she refused and stayed inside the castle much of the time. Only the threat of an invading kingdom finally drove her into conceiving another child.

* * *

That night, the Moon was full, its big bright light shone through the darkness as the shortest day of the, the winter solstice, arrived. The Queen shuddered in her bed, her bulging abdomen was paining her as she felt the liquid flow down her legs.

"My King," she gasped, "The baby, it's coming!"

The King rushed out of the bedchamber and called all the doctors and nursemaids again, the kingdom was about to receive an heir while the poor Queen was screaming from her bed. Once again they crowded around the Queen who was clutching the King's hand, her nails digging into his skin. She began screaming again, but the child would not come out. She screamed and screamed until her voice was hoarse. The King bit his lip, his body tense. At last the child came out, strangled by its own umbilical cord. The Queen wept again, this time harder than before. She felt her dead daughters soft brown hair, touched her small button nose and once again, kissed each of her large closed eyes.

"My King," she sobbed, "I am not fit to be your Queen".

She could already hear the servants laughing at her down in the kitchens.

_The Queen cannot conceive! Two stillborn children, we will never get an heir!_

"I can bring children into this world," the Queen wanted to tell them, "I can!", but she knew she couldn't.

"You must find a new Queen, I cannot give you an heir," she wept.

"Nonsense," the King whispered into her ears, but she did not listen.

"I know where to go," the King said, determined to make sure his wife become happy again.

Striding to his library, he pulled out a dust covered book and pulled out a map. It was torn at the edges and slightly yellow. He hurried back into the Queen's chamber, wrapped her and his daughter in a blanket at mounted his horse.

* * *

"What name should we give our daughter?" the king asked, over the galloping of the horse.

"It doesn't matter, she's dead," the Queen buried her face in her husband's shoulder.

"What name?" the King asked again, not taking no as an answer.

The Queen was quiet for a long moment.

"Elsa," she finally said, "Truth".

_Elsa, _The King thought to himself. Yes, that name was perfect.

"Elsa it is then," he told his Queen.

* * *

The royal couple rode deep into the mountains until they arrived to the Valley of the Living Rocks.

"Please, help me!" the King pleaded to the boulders.

At first nothing happened, but then the King noticed the quivering of the rocks and slowly they rolled and bounced towards the King and Queen, uncurling themselves from their hunched positions.

"Your Majesty," the oldest troll bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you, it has been a long time since a member of the royal family visited us. Tell me, what is your problem?"

"It's my wife, she is having troubles conceiving," he told the troll.

The troll motioned for the Queen to come over and placed a hand on her stomach. He closed his eyes for a moment, and sharply exhaled and pulled his hand away.

"What is it?" the King asked anxiously.

"The Queen has been cursed by the darkness, by the embodiment of fear!" the troll gasped.

"Is there anything you can do?" the King asked.

"I'm sorry, but only the purest light of the purest star can heal her," the troll shook his head.

"And what about my daughter, can you revive her?" the king asked, bringing the bundle of cloth towards the troll.

The troll sighed, "I wish I could but because she came from the womb of her mother, she cannot be revived"

The King opened his mouth to plead with the troll again, but his wife put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for your help," the Queen curtsied to the troll and slowly walked towards the waiting horse.

* * *

"There must be something we can do!" the King paced back and forth in his chamber. Neither of the two royalties could find any sleep.

"They is nothing we can do," the Queen sighed and tossed in her bed.

She got up and reached for her cloak.

"My Queen, where are you going?" The King asked as he watched her pick up the child.

"I don't wish for our daughter to be burned, I am offering her to the Moon, in hopes that she can enjoy life in the Heavens," the Queen replied.

"Then I shall escort you" The King said and brought out his horse again.

* * *

The family rode through the night again, deep through a forest, the clouds above were beginning do condense and soft snowflakes began to fall. They rode to a small clearing, where a frozen pond was located. It was dedicated to the Spirit of the Moon and legends had it that the mythical Jack Frost rose from the very same lake. The Moon was covered by the clouds as the queen walked to the middle of the lake, where there was a small hole in the thick ice. With a basked that she wove, she placed her daughter in the pond.

"Spirit of the Moon, please watch over our daughter as she makes her way towards the Heavens," The Queen prayed, "Although my husband and I never got to meet her, I am sure that she is a loving and kind person. Thank you"

* * *

From high above the Earth, the Man in the Moon sat on his throne. He had watched millennia pass from this view as civilization grew and people began inhabiting different places all across the world. He had fought Pitch eons ago and banished him to hiding under people's beds. But whenever Pitch got the chance, he would target a poor victim and make their lives miserable, like the young Queen of Arendelle. He watched the Queen grow into a graceful and generous woman and marry the King of Arendelle. He watched as day by day, her stomach began to swell with her first child, knowing that she would never be able to have a child. It was his duty to protect everyone on the planet and he felt a great remorse when he saw the Queen.

"I'm sorry," he would say from the heavens, knowing that she would never hear.

She watched as she became pregnant for the second time, but the child was still stillborn. And now the Queen stood in the middle of his lake, weeping for her dead child.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

_Only the purest light of the purest star can heal her_, one of his friends, a troll told him once before.

He knew what the troll meant now, but all actions come with consequences.

"Please forgive me," the Man in the Moon said.

* * *

The Queen stayed at her daughter's side, her brown eyes were filled with tears.

_Please forgive me_, a soft voice at the back of her head whispered.

The clouds above the Queen and her child broke and formed a circle around them, a curtain of snowflakes separated the Queen and her daughter from the King. The Queen gasped as she looked up. The full moon was shining trough, silvery sparkling light was dancing towards her.

_Only the purest of the purest star can heal you..._ the voice said as the Queen's face was bathed in the Moon's light. Black smoke came off of her and into the ice under her feet, sinking to the bottom of the pond. Slowly, the clouds rolled back and covered the opening; the light was gone.

"My Queen, what happened?" the King asked.

"I'm not-" the Queen began, but was cut off by the wailing of a child.

Gasping, the King and Queen looked at the basket. Their daughter was crying and howling. Her face was paler than before and her soft brown locks were now a light blond. The baby opened her clear blue eyes and reached out for the Queen. Crying out happy tears, the King and Queen picked up their daughter.

"Hello, my darling Elsa," the Queen laughed.

* * *

From high above the heavens, the Man in the Moon sat on his throne. He watched as the happy family rode back towards the castle. He bit his lip. The couple would soon find out what their little daughter, Elsa, was capable of. Born under the full moon and on the winter solstice and touched by the Man in the Moon's own cloak, she would have control over ice and snow. He then smiled. Two hundred years ago, he had revived Jack Frost from the very same lake. The two were destined to meet.


End file.
